Optimal vehicle and working machine acceleration depends on the difference between the driving engine available power and the power of total acceleration resistance. Multi-speed manual transmissions perform in a long acceleration period which affects the slow motion of vehicles and working machines, i.e., speed gain or loss provokes transmission gear shocks, so the total motion time is augmented while the general motion quality is lower. The working machine motors take the several times multiplied starting current, which affects unfavorably the electric power supply system control. Thus, the real technical problem is the optimal vehicle acceleration, optimal driving engine start, and working machine shaft revolving speed control.